Fade to Black
by Confeito
Summary: Ichigo selalu beranggapan bahwa di kota kecil seperti Karakura tak akan terjadi suatu hal yang menarik. Apa jadinya jika dia secara tak sengaja menarik perhatian seorang pemimpin koloni vampir? Yaoi. Aizen/Ichigo. Please read and review :D


**A/N : **Its been a long time since I watch/read Bleach. Jangan ragu untuk mengkoreksi saya jika ada nama tokoh-tokoh yang tertuliskan salah :)

* * *

X-x-X

**Disclaimer : **Bleach isn't mine.

**Warning(s) : **Vampirism, language, D/s, bishie!Ichigo, and no BETA'ed.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

X-x-X

**Fade to Black**

**I of III**

X-x-X

* * *

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA menyusuri jalan berpenerangan buruk seorang diri. Pemuda itu berambut orange, sebahu dan agak berantakan. Kulitnya tan sehat, dengan tubuh terbentuk profesional karena klub sepak bola dan karate yang diikutinya. Bibirnya pink kemerahan, dengan sepasang iris coklat-madu yang terlihat disela surai rambut yang menutupi dahi.

Kurosaki Ichigo, putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki—pemuda berusia 16 tahun, sedang menuju ke rumah setelah menjalani hari melelahkan di SMA Karakura.

Langit sudah gelap. Hari ini dia pulang lebih telat daripada biasanya gara-gara kapten klub karate mengadakan rapat mendadak _lagi_. Sialnya, karena lupa untuk men-charge ulang, baterai Handphone-nya juga dalam keadaan krisis hingga tak memungkinkan untuk menelepon rumah. Ichigo bisa membayangkan Yuzu menceramahinya karena tak memberi kabar begitu tiba di rumah. Sementara Karin hanya akan diam mengawasi, mengecek apakah ada yang salah dengannya sebelum kembali pada majalah sepak bolanya. Ayahnya... well, pemuda berambut orange itu punya firasat ayahnya akan menduga bahwa keterlambatannya karena ada 'kencan' dengan seorang gadis manis sepulang sekolah.

Kernyitan halus menghiasi dahi Ichigo atas pikiran itu. Dia baru sadari akhir-akhir ini bahwa ketertarikannya pada lain gender sangat tipis, bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak ada. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dada atau pantat gadis-gadis di kelasnya, berbeda dengan Keigo yang selalu memandang_ aset _perempuan dengan tatapan mesum.

Ichigo belum berani memberitahu keluarganya bahwa di lebih suka memandangi dada telanjang laki-laki berotot. Hal yang dia ketahui benar saat berada di ruang ganti bersama Shuuhei, si kapten tim sepak bola, tiga bulan lalu.

Dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar Ichigo membayangkan sosok guru baru Matematika yang dengan sukses membuat kejantanan Ichigo sedikit(oke, mungkin tidak sedikit) menegang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

Ya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Dengan tubuh yang menggiurkan... not to mention all those muscles..._

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Ichigo. Dia tahu dia tak seharusnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kakak temannya, Rukia, namun hal tersebut sulit dia lakukan ketika paginya dia bangun dengan celana boxer basah karena mimpi erotis yang dihadiri oleh Kuchiki-sensei.

Ichigo menghela napas. Bagaimanapun juga, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Kuchiki-sensei sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia aseksual saat ada seorang murid yang iseng bertanya orientasi Kuchiki-sensei saat perkenalan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bahkan Rukia juga mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Hal yang membuat gadis-gadis —dan diam-diam Ichigo— mengeluh.

Sekalipun begitu, Kuchiki-sensei tetap juga mendapat fans cukup banyak yang mampu menyaingi guru Seni, Ukitake-sensei.

Ichigo menghela napas lagi. Memang di sekolahnya banyak cowok-cowok tampan, tapi entah kenapa dia punya firasat hanya segelintir saja yang gay seperti dirinya. Sungguh, apa yang kauharapkan dari kota kecil seperti Karakura?

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dia merasakan suhu udara yang menurun beberapa derajat. Dia berhenti di tempat, tepat setelah melalui belokan gang. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Instingnya berteriak menyuruh lari tunggang langgang, namun dia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Desis rendah sensual kemudian tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"_Pretty little human..."_

Jari-jari pianis dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Sebelum Ichigo dapat bereaksi, dia merasakan sengatan tajam dari lehernya disusul kegelapan datang menjemput. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna emas dengan pupil hitam yang hanya berupa celah.

-X-

"_Tsk. What a day._"

Aizen Sōsuke menyangga dagunya dengan salah satu tangan. Pandangannya tertuju pada bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam berbintang. Saat ini dia berada di halaman rumahnya yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Seorang diri menikmati _red wine_ yang jauh dibawah rasa darah segar manusia. Namun toh setidaknya dia masih bisa merasakan rasa khas yang terkandung dalam _red wine_ tersebut.

Rumah bergaya shinden-zukuri(1) itu berumur cukup tua, namun tetap dalam kondisi bagus karena perawatan profesional para pelayan yang mengabdi pada keluarga Aizen selama berabad-abad. Rumah itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa rumah yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Aizen di Jepang. Makhluk hidup yang ada di sana hanya burung-burung dan ikan-ikan di kolam.

Well, termasuk juga vampir yang menghuni rumah itu, sekalipun jantung mereka berdetak lebih pelan dari manusia normal dan darah beracun mengalir di nadi mereka.

Aizen menegak habis cairan merah di gelasnya. Gelas itu kemudian diselimuti es, sebelum akhirnya runtuh menjadi butiran bunga salju tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Sungguh membosankan," gumam Aizen.

Gin, Tousen, dan Nnoitra masih berada di Spanyol, negoisasi yang berada di sana sepertinya berjalan kurang mulus. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Neliel di Britania Raya, menyelesaikan misi yang Aizen berikan. Para Childe(2)-nya yang lain sedang bermalas-malasan di rumah. Kenyang setelah menikmati darah segar manusia kurang beruntung yang melintas di jalan setapak di daerah ini. Lagipula mereka juga butuh istirahat setelah perseteruan sengit antara Coven mereka dengan Tsuruga Coven(3)—yang, untungnya, telah mereda.

Mengambil keputusan, Aizen meninggalkan pesan singkat pada Ggio kalau dia akan pergi ke kota. Dengan itu dia pergi. Berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sebelum dia melakukan pembunuhan massal karena bosan.

Pohon-pohon tampak seperti saling berlarian ketika ia menuju kota Karakura. Dengan lincah dia meleburkan diri dengan orang-orang di sana, bertingkah seolah dia adalah manusia. Bernapas, bergerak, mengerjapkan mata... bereskpresi. Jangan lupa berekspresi, sekalipun itu samar. Entah ekspresi senang, sedih, atau khawatir. Dengan kontrol yang luar biasa berada di tengah-tengah manusia, Aizen juga sangat pandai memainkan ekspresi wajahnya sampai-sampai jati diri predator laki-laki berambut coklat itu tersembunyi dengan baik.

Tak kurang dari 60 menit dia berkeliling, indra penciumannya yang sensitif menangkap aroma menggiurkan yang membangkitkan gairah. Tanpa menimbulkan gerakan mencurigakan, dia segera mengikuti arah dari mana aroma itu berasal. Iris matanya sekejap berubah menjadi emas ketika dia semakin mendekat pada pemilik aroma menakjubkan itu. Sampai pada sebuah tikungan sepi, vampir berambut coklat itu melihat seorang pemuda berjalan seorang diri memakai baju seragam sekolah.

Aizen mengamati pemuda itu. Aroma yang berasal dari si pemuda menyelubunginya, seolah menggoda untuk mencoba merasakan.

'_Gorgeous, definitely...'_ Mata Aizen bergulir dari bawah hingga ke atas. _'-and fucking sexy. He will be a good fuck.'_

Vampir berambut coklat itu bisa merasakan kejantanannya merespon akan bayangan si pemuda berambut orange berada di kasurnya, telanjang, wajah merah dengan suara-suara desahan keluar dari mulut seksi itu—serta dalam keadaan terangsang.

Aizen menjilat bibirnya. Taringnya memanjang karena gairah yang dibangkitkan oleh anak manusia itu. Mengambil keputusan, dia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"_Pretty little human_."

Aizen membingkai wajah pemuda itu yang ternyata jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menancapkan taringnya pada leher jenjang menggiurkan itu. Bisanya yang mematikan dia manipulasi hingga berubah menjadi seperti obat tidur. Menggendong si pemuda dengan gampang, Aizen berlari menuju rumah. Dalam perjalanan, dia memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada manusia yang sekarang ada dalam dekapannya.

* * *

X-x-X

**Tbc...**

X-x-X

* * *

1. Shinden-zukuri, gaya rumah yang umumnya dipakai aristokrat Jepang.

2. Childe, 'anak' dari seorang vampir. Sementara yang mengubah manusia menjadi vampir disebut 'Sire'.

3. Coven, sebutan untuk kelompok atau keluarga vampir.

* * *

_Review? Tell me what do you think! _^_^


End file.
